warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cloverfang
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:21, 20 August 2009 Sorry to hear about your mom. My parents are pretty obnoxious, too. I'm glad that you'll be able to come on more. Sparrowsong 02:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Please look at the talk page. Nobody is replying to anything. The Brineminnow case seriously needs to be closed. Sparrowsong 02:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Clover :) Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list on my user-page! What's up? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Please reply to above; thanks! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No; it's okay. Could you sign the list? You are an admin right? And I love your cat's name. Cloverfang. Would you like to join www.warriorkittysrox.wikia.com? From --IcyLet's Go 2010! 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi Clover: Evening got a 2-week ban for sockpuppeting. She can come back any time she wants to as soon as the ban's over. Hopefully I taught her a lesson without seeming too harsh. Sparrowsong 22:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I believe she was accusing Fogbreeze and Sparkheart of sockpuppeting. I really don't think we should gossip too much about this whole thing. Anyway, how are you? Sparrowsong 23:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's fine, you didn't sound too gossipy, I just didn't want someone to read these messages and see it as an excuse to start a flame war or something. The sleepover sounds fun; let me know how it goes. I'm really excited for the new year! --Sparrowsong 23:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I just went to see Avatar. AWESOMEST.MOVIE.EVER! IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) joining Gold clan thank you senting that letter.i would like you to join my clan has a leader of the warriors den and we need more kits for them to become warriors is that ok dude^^.but remember bring your friends in to the clan.you can take to me any time or whitetree one of the helpers.love from your best friend from icestar.--Fan characters cub29 18:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) joining can i join LavaClan has a leader plz.from your best friend boss --Fan characters cub29 19:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Brine I think brine is sea water.--Doberdach 07:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *nods head importantly* On it! ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Being treated like a user with rights makes me feel special, I just wish I was treated like that on WFW. Just a little more (important) attention and important things to discuss. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a rollbacker. I was nominated for admin, the whole wiki stepped forward, and GB said "No!" So I'm kind of annoyed. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, he said that there wasn't enough articles. And man, I'm on more than him. WAY more. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 02:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) So, I'm waiting. Waiting until the end... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *wince* I tried that. No luck. He told me to calm down, told me that he was doing his job. Oh, meet me on the IRC. For this wiki. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Clover, to be honest, it makes me uncomfortable when you talk about Grocery like that. Yeah, he can be a bit bossy at times, but how would you feel if people talked about you behind your back that way? Just because he hasn't edited this Wiki doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't look at it, you know. Trust me, GB is a lot nicer than he can seem. You should have seen us at each other when I first joined the Wiki - GB and I were MORTAL ENEMIES, I am not kidding. And now we get along just fine. So, please at least give him a chance, ok? Thanks. Sparrowsong 03:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, to be honest (I. Am. Stalker. xD) I shivered a little too. He is really nice, and he's really cool once you get to know him (although we used to fight a lot) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, sorry about your grandma, it hurts when a relative is in the hospital. My grandma passed away 2 weeks ago... :( PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Dogstar Dogstar got banned for a few months because he left me a VERY rude comment. Then he came back and flamed me some more, so I banned him for a year. But that's a thing of the past, really. I'm not even an admin here anymore. Sparrowsong 03:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Check the history of my talk page, he left me a message called "Hypocrite!!" Oh, and for future references, please contact me on WFWiki or PJFWiki. Sparrowsong 03:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's pretty complicated, the reason I'm leaving. Forest could probably explain it better. Or you could look at our messages to each other on PJFWiki. P.P.S. In the future I might regret quitting a little bit, but I honestly think it's the right choice for me. Look at WWiki and WFWiki - their creators left, and they're very successful. I'm sure Mossflight will run this place better than I did, back when I was an admin. Maybe it will finally be fun and successful. Plus, unlike me, he's not the "blind and mean and unrespectful" outcast that almost everyone hates! XD Hi! Thanks for leaving that nice message on my page! Just thanking you-Raffyjack123 By the way... I no this is a ''lot ''to ask, but since you said if you need any help on my talk page, I thought id go for it :D Im REALLY bad at art but I really really want a picture of my warrior, Mudpool based of my description, so if you can YOU ARE MY HERO!!! If you cant thanks anyway, I dont mind if you dont, I just wanted to ask! :) -Raffyjack123 YOU ARE SOOO NICE, im serious :D. ...and if you cant dont worry about it Raffyjack123 17:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :D Re: I'm assuming that this wiki is your baby XD. Thanks for the message. I assume you know me already (the Internet me, at least). Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, The Raven is my favorite poem EVER! "Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting- "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! -quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak out from my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore! I really identify with the narrator. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Tell-Tale Heart is a really good story. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) admin job :) can you delete some pages? :) Just go here Category:Candidates for deletion Shruggytalk 19:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thing Hello. I was wondering if it was possible that I could get permission to edit Dogstar's user page... Wait, you are an admin, right? If I'm wrong, please correct me, I get confused sometimes...--SilverclawThe traitor 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wanted to change a few things on the section, "What happens after Riverpelt dies." There are some errors in it that I saw and want to correct. You know Pixieshine, right? I'm in a little team thing with her and Dogstar, if that makes any sense... And yes, I know Dogstar in real life, but what if I asked him on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, then I sent you the link to the conversation? So you have proof that he said yes. WOW long post...--SilverclawThe traitor 00:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ask him!--SilverclawThe traitor 22:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, he said its ok.--SilverclawThe traitor 02:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC)